Portable video recording devices, such as analog video recording devices and digital recording devices, exist in a variety of forms. Exemplary devices include standalone video cameras or camcorders, digital still cameras including video or “movie” modes, and mobile telephones having cameras integrated therein. These devices may include a variety of recording mediums, such as magnetic tape, optical discs, solid-state storage media, such as flash memory, and hard drives. Video recorded on these devices must typically be either physically removed from the device or otherwise transmitted to another device upon completion of recording prior to being viewable by an audience remote from the device.
In one example, a digitally recorded video may be recorded onto the video recording device and subsequently imported into a personal computer. The imported video may then be emailed to the end-user or potentially uploaded to a web site for subsequent viewing.